


Protection or Freedom

by RottenFox



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: At least not as blue, Blue isn't reborn, F/M, Focusing on the rebirth, May or may not end badly, Possible Character Death, Science Experiments, Several maiden flowers, Slow-ish burn, maned wolves, multiple POVs, possible smut in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFox/pseuds/RottenFox
Summary: "I've been tested on and lied to my whole life.  I've never felt sunlight for myself. And yet I was content with my life... Until I left."Subject #1204; given the name Cassia; has lived tucked away in a laboratory for as long as she could remember, being honed as a weapon and test subject since birth for the purpose she cannot fathom. All that changed though, when she is ordered to kill a frightened red wolf is she thrown out into the real world and learns things about herself while grows closer to a small misfit pack of wolves.





	1. ||Prologue|| Could Never Dream

  It's been so long since I've dreamed. Even longer since it was a good dream. 

        The sky was pitch black; no stars, no moon, just a field of glowing white, many-petaled flowers as far as the eye could see. A heavenly scent floated along a nonexistent breeze, warming my body with its calming aroma. Such a strange dream- it felt almost real. The flowers didn't crush underfoot, their petals held my weight; if I had any in that place. I felt light- weightless- in this realm of flowers and darkness. But even in this tranquil place, I feel hollow and  alone. I couldn't move; I couldn't even breath. I felt like I was trespassing on sacred ground; like I wasn't welcome in this tranquil world. My skin would crawl like eyes surrounded me, glaring the sharpest of daggers at me from all sides. 

        Despite this, nothing ever happens in that pocket of space- nothing at all.

        And then,

 

 

 

 

Everything happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> This is an older fic that I'm restarting on quotev and I decided to post it on here!
> 
> Here's to the link to the original story with all the chapter art: https://www.quotev.com/story/2215256/Protection-or-Freedom


	2. ||One|| The Last Test

         My eyes opened right as the lights flashed, my pupils shrinking as I stared up at a blinding, white ceiling before the equally white door of my small, equally white room opened. I sat up from my cot, throwing my legs over the side to face the people who invited themselves in. This was a normal occurrence, if they weren't in here in person they were watching from behind cameras or one way glass. Even so, I knew something was different seeing that this wasn't examination day.

        I didn't question when told to stand up, the researchers prodding at my lithe form, mumbling to themselves about something or another, instead I focused on the white walls behind them; the only constant in my life thus far. 

        It seemed as though everything was white her, accented by the frost silver of metal and broken only by the beings she met. The researchers and guards varying skin tones and hair color, the black panels of one sided glass, and the bright red of spilt blood after an experiment. 

        "Cassia, how was your sleep," My train of thought was lost as I focused back on the researchers now watching me intently. Strange, they rarely care about my sleeping habits as long as I slept the optimal seven hours. Was something wrong with my sleeping last night?

        "Same as always sir; I fell asleep at the same time as always, and slept throughout the night as always."

        "You didn't get up at all? Are you sure? Did you dream of anything?"

        Dream? I don't dream. What would I dream of? With no goals or aspirations there is nothing I care for.  I'm sure they see it too, and why it is so. I crave nothing.

        "I do not dream, sir. You should know that above everyone else,"I answered emotionlessly. 

        "Watch your tone-" 

        "It's fine, sir. She answered my question nice and simple," the researcher looked back at the guard with a tight smile. I could already feel the sparks aching to explode in my body if I were to press on, the shock collar weighed heavy on my neck," Well then, why don't we get ready for the day. You have an important killing in a few hours so we'll be going all out."

        I nodded in response and followed the guards to the showers; two of them guarding the outside, while two followed me in, standing in front of the door and keeping me in until I'm ready. I took the time to relax knowing this was as as much privacy I was going to get in awhile, stretching and yawning before stripping and making my way into the showers. The cold water was mixed with a cleaning solution again; it seems as though they can't be bothered to wait for me to properly wash my body. The strong bite of the chemical water visibly brightened my dark skin to a warm roasted almond color and stung my shaved head. Scars from dissections and tests litters my body, leaving skin untouched.

        The water automatically turned off and I stepped out, large vents blowing hot air ruthlessly on my form to dry me off before I moved to my clothes laid out for me on days like these. It was the same as always; white shorts that clung to my thighs along with a simple white tank top that held my breast in place for physical tests. Silver knives and a dagger were tucked into their white leather sleeves one for my thigh and another to hang off my hip.

        As soon as the buckles were tightened the guards said it was time to go. Again, we walked in the halls, this towards the the testing ground. The scent of bleach and blood no longer bother my nose as I was pushed into the large open room. I've been testing in this room for four years now, killing hundreds of creatures; most of them being canine, and based on the muffled barking and scratching behind the large silver door that acted like wall with the black panel above it, the window giving a nice overview of the the arena.

        I didn't have to be told to get into position. My dagger was already out and ready, body leaning forward -almost on all fours- and tense as the door was finally cranked up. The canine didn't even wait for it to open all the way, wiggling out form under the door frantically. I didn't hesitate to attack. 

        The canine was barely had enough time to dodge me when I pounced, my dagger adding to the collections of slashes on the metal door as it slammed closed. I snarled in frustration as I turned around locking on it at it looked at me with terrified eyes. I bared my teeth in response, opening my other sleeve and throwing three knives it's way. It dodged them quickly but clumsily, giving me a chance to catch up with it and grab it by the ruff of it's neck, throwing the canine across the room and stunning it. 

        I collected my knives from earlier and made my way over to the recovering canine, the creature struggling as I pinned it down with my body, dagger poised to drive into the ground under it ribcage-

        "W-wait!! P-p-please don't!!!"

        My dagger stopped short of it's fur, my eye widened as I finally saw the creature under me like it was for the first time. It -he- looked like a dog with shaggy, coarse red fur and golden eyes wide with fear. His ears were pressed against his head while he whined, pleading to be spared. When he realized that I wasn't going to attack, he scrambled out from underneath me and ran to the other side of the room where we stared at each other. 

        We stared at each other, trying to gauge what was going on. I did hear a voice; right. It pleaded with me to not kill them. They sounded so... terrified. It shook me; when was the last time something shook me? 

        "#1204, why are you hesitating? You know how these tests go; kill the wolf." Oh, they're annoyed. They didn't call me by my human name; I'll be punished soon. But I  couldn't bring myself to kill this wolf. A few moments later, the paralyzing pain of electricity overloading my nerves caused me to scream and writhe on the ground, fingers curling around the collar around my neck. I could barely hear the sound of whining over the static in my head and my wails. 

        "What's happening!? What are they doing?!"

        My vision began to spot, drool foaming in the corners of my mouth as I sobbed a scream,"C-COLLAR!!"

"Collar!! Let me just-!!" 

        Snap

        I gasped and coughed, hacking up flecks of  blood as my muscles tried to relax and regain control of themselves while they twitched and spasmed weakly. The wolf whined against my ear, licking the burn wounds around my neck as I calmed down.

        "What are you?"


	3. ||Two|| Running

   There was no time for him to answer my question, soon he was yanked back by guards and being pushed towards the opening door once more. My hearing was finally starting to return to me, the muffled shouts and orders of the researches and guards helping me get my bearings. I shakily pulled out two knives and threw them into the heads of the two trying to push the wolf back in his cage, the silence was deafening. 

        Panic followed as guards turned to her now, pulling out tasers and tranquilizers. I was barely able to avoid getting hit by them, still recovering from my shocking; albeit fast. 

        "Watch out!!" I was able to avoid another shot of tranquilizer, skirting to a stop next to the red furred canine.

        "We'll need to run for it," I huff to him, yanking my knives from the dead," Just follow me."

        "Stop her!!" Researchers yelled, their voices echoing as alarms went off. I didn't give them the time to react, pulling out my dagger and running through the guards, plunging it in backs and heads. The clicking of claws behind me let me know that the wolf had no problems following. 

        We ran around the building, looking for an exit and leaving a trail of blood and body behind us to decorate the white walls. The white was disorienting, but at least we had the trail to tell where we've been. A downside; our pursuers knew too.

        "Stop right there, subject #1204 and we'll go easy on you!" Well that's a risk I'm going to have to take. They stayed hot on our heels, shots firing out, just barely missing us as we quickly turned the corner.  We must be close, they turned to bullets instead of tranquilizer. We weren't too far off though my partner seemed to get more excited, sprinting ahead of me. I can smell and hear things over the sound and scent of the labs and soon we were in front of glass doors with guards wearing something akin to modern armor and shields. 

    "Subject #1204, we urge you to stand-," I didn't give them the chance to finish, not even slowing down to give them the time of day. I ran at full speed like a fratetrain. The guards, shocked by my lack of hesitance, backed up but tried their best to hold their ground; not so easy when a wolf and the girl you've seen slaughter things in cold blood running towards you. They panicked and started firing, some killing their own men as we climbed over them using their shields and smashed through the glass doors. 

    Bullets whizzed past us, chaos reaching new heights behind us; I barely noticed the pain in my shoulder as the red wolf took lead, running in long, twisting, filthy pathways between buildings. This is the first time I've left that dastardly lab, seen so many colors, and experienced a sunlight; it was exhilarating. The wolf shared my excitement, letting out a howl as he ran ahead of me, my laugh following behind him. 

    I didn't know I could do that...

    I didn't know I could smile...  
      
    It was so effortless...  
      
    My vision started fading, my lungs burning with the polluted air as adrenaline started wearing off.  Pain pulsed from my shoulder as I stumbled, my hand just barely able to catch me on the rough wall before I slid down. The last thing I recalled being the wolf's form turning a corner and disappearing from my fading sight.


	4. ||Three|| Changing Lifestyles

    The wolf ran and ran, too happy to notice his once executioner now savior was far behind him unmoving. He was more interested in celebrating his successful victory with his friends. He bets they didn't expect him to get out without their help, they'd be so impressed. He howled again, this time to call out to them and a few moments later, three more wolves came walked out in front of him. 

    "Guys, guys, look! I'm back," He barked, his tail wagging behind him in excitement and tongue lolled out of the side of his maw, panting from the escape. 

    "Impressive, Runt. And how did you manage to do that, huh? We were about to go get you too," the taller one trailed off while huffing and running his hand through his wayward chestnut hair in frustration of worrying and wasting time, all the wolves shifting to their human selves. 

    The red wolf -now a young teenager with hair to match his furry form responded in the same eagerness as before," I made a friend of course! She- wait where'd she go?" The boy looked behind him, finally noticing the girl who saved him was nowhere in sight," She was right behind me when was escaped..." 

    "Maybe she had somewhere to go. Ever thought of that, runt?" Now is was the tall, dark-skinned man's turn to talk crossing his hand in front of his scarred chest. He didn't wait for him to respond already turning and walking away, the other two following him, now able to move on with their youngest member back with the pack. 

    "No, no, that can't be it. She didn't seem to know what to do once we got out. She let me lead as soon as we were outside." The boy furrowed him brow in thought, feeling something wasn't right. He was sure she hasn't be outside without for a least a while; the last time he checked she was behind him and keeping up easily. "I'm gonna go find her.I really think something's wrong here."

    The others looked back shaking their heads in response. Of course he wants to check on her; he cares too much," We should go with him. Those humans will be looking for them since they just escaped. And I doubt he'll be lucky a second time in a row."  the first boy turned back around and lazily followed the younger boy, arms behind his back. The darker-skinned boy sucking his teeth in response as he the fourth and final packmate followed as well.

    They wandered the alleyways, the youngest of the bunch recounting his steps as best he can. It wasn't long later that the tallest one of them caught a whiff of something," Hey Toboe, I think your friend is over this way," the others looked over to him before the shorter redhead -toboe- ran past him, shifting back to a wolf in the blink of an eye to get there faster. 

    He skidded to a stop in front of the girl, blood dripping from a bullet wound from her shoulder blade to drip down the length of her arm to the grim covered ground underneath her. Her white clothes were stained either red or brown. She looked so lifeless already, but the gentle rise and fall of her chest quilled any immediate fears Toboe had for her. 

    "Oh thank god she's still alive." He relaxed and licked her wound, still in wolf form," We need to move her or else they come and take her back."

        "And why should we care? She's just a human after all," the dark skin man replied once more, causing the red wolf's ear to pull back in a whine.

    "I wouldn't say that..." for the first time since the pack reunited the fourth one spoke up. His icy blue eyes on the unconscious girl bleeding out. 

    "What?"

    "Kiba's right. It's hard to tell because of the smell of blood and chemicals, but she smells off. Not really human, but not a wolf either," The taller boy crouched next to her, sniffing her before wrinkling his nose and sneezing, the strong chemical scent irritating it," In fact, I don't think I've ever smelled anything like her before. Just what did they do to her to mess her up that badly."

    "Well we don't have time to worry right now. We have to get moving. Like Toboe said; they'll be out looking for them." Kiba replied, already turning to lead them farther away from the lab. 

    "What about her? We can't just leave her." Toboe whined again, moving closer to her form. 

    "You want her to come with us?" He nodded in return. "Then you carry her." 

    And with that, the four were on their way; a boy following three wolves with a bleeding girl in his arms. 

 

    For the first time, I awoke on my own. Usually the researchers are the one to wake me up with their lights, but it's dark behind my lids. My bed feels different too; the lower part of my body was lying on something hard and rough with my upper body nestled into something soft and warm, much warmer than my bed is when I usually wake up. I took a deep breath, the scent of something heavy filling my nose as I nuzzled deeper into the warmth. 

    It felt nice. 

    I tried to reach my hand up to grip whatever was acting as my pillow when pain shot up my shoulder, making me jump. I sat up, expecting the same cold white walls and people watching me from cameras, but instead I'm by myself; outside. The first thing I noticed was that I was on the ground in an old abandoned building, it was dark for the most part, the only light being that from the broken windows. Stones dug into my skin, cause the uncomfort I felt laying down. They were a lot harder than the ones they put in when I was doing a course. Or maybe it was because they were so much smaller. 

    Now how did I get here again?

    "You're awake!"

    Oh yeah. I escaped.

    I looked down at the bark to see the red canine -wolf- earlier, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth obviously happy to see me awake. 

    "Oh, it's you. I didn't expect you to be here when I woke up," I hum, honestly surprised," Where are we?" 

    "In an old hall. We came to rest up and wait for you to wake up. The others are right now getting some food."

    "Others."

    "Yeah! My friends! They went out to hunt while I watched over you!" He seemed really proud that he's done a good job and I don't have the heart to say otherwise. 

    "Well thank you, but now if you'll excuse me-," I roll my shoulder, feeling blood seep out of the wound and stain the dirty scrap of fabric that was clumsily wrapped around my shoulder. I don't hesitate to unravel it and dig my fingers into my flesh, gritting my teeth in pain. The wolf pulled back his ears, whining as though he can feel my pain. By the time I got the bullet out, I was left with a bigger wound than before; that's gonna need stitches. I'll find something to use later. For now I should be going. 

    "H-hey, wait!!" I turned around expecting the wolf but seeing a young boy. His hair was the same deeper autumn red the wolf's fur with the same amber eyes. He wore a collared red shirt with a zipper holding it together and baggy green pants littered with pockets tucked into combat boots. I furrowed my brows, looking around for the wolf before but unable to spot him. I didn't see him leave either. 

    "Are you that wolf from before?" 

    "Oh yeah! My name's Toboe!!" He seemed to perk up. I can imagine his tail wag behind him. 

    "Uh-huh. Well then-" once again I make my way to leave and he grabs my uninjured hand pulling me back. 

    "No you're still injured! You need to be treated!"

    "And you can do that?" He looked sheepish. I thought so. He's a wolf after all. 

    "I'll find something for it later, don't worry."

    "B-but."

    "Oh, she's awake." I looked to the entrance to the hall to see three more men, all older than Toboe, carrying a few things in bags," Welcome back to the land of the living. I see you opened your wound again." The tallest joked, walking in ahead of the other two who regarded me with cautious eyes. 

    "Guys, welcome back!" Toboe grinned, joining them. I guess these three are also wolves then. I stayed silent as they interacted with each other, getting up from my spot and walking around them to get to the door," Well thank you for taking care of me, but I'll be leaving now."

        "Wait, don't go! Those guards will probably pick you up again!" Toboe once again grabbed my uninjured arm, but it didn't stop me.

         "I killed plenty of them during our escape. I can kill plenty more," I retorted, shaking him off. He looked hurt but I didn't let that get to me. I would rather try and enjoy my time free and die when they inevitably find me than be coddled. Pain shot through my arm causing me to stagger from shock. I expected Toboe to have grabbed onto me once more, urging me to stay, but to my surprise it was one of the other three, one of the two that had yet to speak.

        "Kiba...?" Unlike the other one who seemed to grumble and glare at my direction since coming in, this one just stared with unblinking icey blue eyes. While he gave no indication on how he felt or who he was as a person, I could tell he wasn't going to let me walk out that door. I glared back at him, refusing to give into his will; I'm not his packmate or whatever, he can't stop me.

         "You're hurt."

        "I know."

        We both refused to back down, staring dead into eachother's eyes in a stalemate, the tension so think one could cut it. I don't know how long we stood there testing the other's will when the tall one once again spoke, breaking the tension with the a pat on the shoulder on the other man. 

        "Now now, I think what Kiba's trying to say is stay an' let us help you out. You helped out our runt get out, so it's only fair right?" His smile was wide and friendly, easing the tension in the room as he gently pulled Kiba's hand away from my arm, which he allowed, eyes never leaving mine," But if you wanna leave an' get killed, go ahead be my guest. Toboe will probably be upset, he did carry you here after all."

        At the mention of the boy I looked back at him, the redhead jumping having my attention on him again as he bashfully scratched his head with a small smile,"Y-yeah, I was worried when I saw you not behind me..." 

        "See? An' we got all this food too! You won' be botherin' us or anything." He grinned. I cocked my head to the side, furrowing my brow before looking back at the boy again in question. "Why? I tried killing you- I almost killed you-" the wolves bodies stiffen, tense once more as they all, including the one grumbling to themself regard me with caution,"- but you help me. Even when were in the room, you ripped off the shock collar on my neck. I expected you to snap it instead. I could've followed my orders and killed you."

        It was silent for a moment, even the white noise outside seemingly gone quiet to listen in on this tense moment. Toboe bowed his head, not wanting to think about that, but answered," They forced you to do that, though. And you stopped your attack before so... I don't you would have...."

        That just left me more confused. wouldn't I have? I never really cared one way or another. I had no loyalty to anyone and the praise of some researchers wasn't something I craved. Perhaps I got bored of the sameness of it all; of the constant supervision. Maybe it was all a matter of time before I snapped.

        "Alright then. I'll have to teach one of you how to stitch back a wound. I wouldn't want to loose my arm." Toboe seemed to glow, smiling wide and pulling me into a hug while the taller boy grinned, patting Kiba's shoulder and walking back to where they left the bags," Great! Well I'm hungry! We made such to get something more than meat since humans don't do well with that." He gave me look at the word humans. Why?

        "Hey, what's your name?" I looked back at Toboe who was still hugging me. I never thought of that; it wasn't something I'm asked, people just knew what to call me. I'd rather not be called a number. 

        "You can call me Cassia."


	5. ||Four|| Violence

    Thirty days passed since I decided to stay with the wolves and Toboe stitched up my shoulder; of course after teaching him for to so and making him practice. He seemed happy to have me with them, Hige seemed pleasant enough, but the other two put me off edge. Kiba didn't seem to dislike me of mind my presence but there were instances in which the two of us would have a tense moment like the when we first met. We had one a few days after my escape when I insisted on going out with them to get food, it happened again when I wanted to go out by myself, and once more when I nearly got captured. 

    Tsume on the other hand had a strong dislike of me, the white haired male would actively try to insult whenever he spoke to me, which wasn't much. We both tried our best to ignore each other which was easy in the beginning; I kept to myself, not really talking and just watching the wolves around me interact. Sometimes Toboe would lay next to me and tell me stories, and when he ran out of those, he would tell me about his day. 

    It was when I started tagging along did he start actually started directing his attention towards me. The two of us would end up staring at each other much like the ones kiba and I shared, but these were hostile, like we were egging each other on. It took a lot of coercing from Hige and Toboe to get us to relent. 

    It was a matter of time before the tension breaks. It finally did. After thirty days.

     "She is NOT coming with us," Tsume growled, glaring at Toboe who was helping me with wrapping up my head seeing as my hair was just starting to grow back now, I haven't been able to see my head in a while so I don't know the color just yet no matter how much I tried to see myself in the reflection of my knives though the pale violet eyes that stared back at me gave me an idea of what i look like. 

    I said nothing, just continuing to wrap my head while Toboe, turned to Tsume looking hurt," But her injury-"

    "She perfectly fine! She can take her herself now! She'll just slow us down if she comes with us," he snapped back, baring his teeth at me," She's just a human anyhow."

    At that I looked up to meet his golden gaze, daring him to see just what human can do. 

    "Ok, ok. Why don't we all just calm down-" Hige started trying to stop Tsume in his tracks, but he just walked through him, pushing him away. I moved Toboe to the side too, not wanting him to get between us in case anything happened and he and I were nose to nose, a deep rumble in his scarred chest, while I silently leered up at him. 

    "I don't know makes you think you're coming with us, we only allowed you to stay with us because you were injured saving the runt, but now you're healed. You already had us holed up here for a whole month. I'm getting annoyed now." 

     "You seem to be cutting me short. Does it look like I care if I annoy you?" I shot back, catching him off guard. I usually don't reply, just wait until he get upset and stalks off, but not today. 

    "Why you-! You're getting on my nerves now," He warned, his wolf form now with his head lowered and hackles raised. 

    "I think you hear didn't hear me the first time,"  I replied calmly and not even a breath later he pounced. The two of us tumbled on the ground, Tsume on top of me, his jaws snapping at my face and neck. I kept him at bay with an arm before kicking him off of me, my dagger finding it's way into my hand and soon the two of us were standing glaring at each other. 

    "Cassia, Tsume! Don't do this!" Toboe pleaded, but his fell on deaf ears as the grey wolf pounced once more. I was ready this time, side stepping out and grabbing his ruff, throwing him across the hall. He was a lot more experienced than Toboe was when we fought back in the labs, but that didn't hazed me in the slightest when he landed unscathed before charging again. I met him in the middle, side stepping once more and tried to kick his feet from underneath him, only for him to jump over an and dig his fangs in my arm. I was barely able to save it from breaking and maybe being ripped off by swinging my dagger at him, making him back off. I didn't give him time to recover,  just pursued him as he dodged, not letting up. I managed to catch his side, slashing from the top of his shoulder to the in of his ribs; not deep enough to be fatal, but if did cause him to slow down. 

    "You bitch!,"He snarled, charging at me once more, only for me to kick him in his new wound, before hooking my foot underneath his body and kick him up in the air. My blade was ready to slice open his stomach when a force slammed itself into me, knocking me off my feet and and sliding away from Tsume. 

    "Tsume!" I became aware of the other wolves in the hall, as they rushed to their packmates side. Kiba stared me down with his golden eyes, his white hackles raised as a warning to back down. I refused to falter under his gaze, just sheathed my dagger once more at my hip and watched as they all worried over the grey wolf. 

    "Get off me! I'm not done with her," He shouted at the other two, now in human form and glaring at me from behind Kiba, who finally broke the trance to focus on him.

    "There will be no more fighting from now. I hope you got that out of you system." Tsume grumbled but relented, looking away from him. I grunted in response, neither going against nor submitting, before standing once more, grabbing my jacket and putting it on, walking out.

    "Wear are you going," Toboe called out, panicked," You're coming back right?"

    "Yes, I just need some time to myself," I smiled back, closing the door behind me. My lips dipped down once it was closed, as I walked the alleyways, seldom to enter the main streets. If I'm going to leave this place I'll be needing more than just this headwrap and jacket that Toboe got for me. 

    What I lacked in the sticky fingers the wolves had, I made up with speed and agility disappearing behind a corner if a vendor decided to pursue and soon I had a whole new outfit to wear. I changed deep in the alleys, replacing once pure white out I was issued in the labs with something less conspicuous. I pulled on ripped jean shorts with a thick belt I could hang my sheath and knives off of. The black and white patchwork shirt was loose which led me to tuck the it into the shorts. Because the shirt was sleeveless I made sure to grab another longer longer sleeved shirt, ending up with a flannel patterned button up. I snatched some boots and fitted them to my feet, unlacing the string and just tying them around the ankles. 

    Now, in different clothes, I make my way back to the hall, stuffing the clothes from the lab in a backpack I stole along with the jacket given to me. The sun was just starting to set when I got back, everyone turning to me when I came through the door. 

    "Cassia, you came back," Toboe bounded toward me in his wolf form, his tail wagging rapidly before he shifted back leading me to the little corner I claimed as mine for the past thirty days. 

    "I said I would be," I smiled, earning a huff from Tsume but other than that tried his best to ignore me. 

    "Hey, nice threads," Hige commented, not wanting another fight to brew as he swaggered his way over,"We'll be staying here one more night, before we leave, m'kay?"

    "Thank you, Hige. And yes, I got it." He nodded and went back to his place, munching on some food from earlier. 

    "Where's your jacket I got you?"

    "I put in my bag, don't worry." He grinned in response before shifting back into his red furred self, doing a little spin before laying down and settling in,"Let get some sleep then, we can't make too many stops tomorrow." I nodded and laid down in on my bag.

    For the next, few hours I could feel eyes staring at me, even after the sun dipped down into the horizon and the others went to sleep. I hesitantly sat up and opened my bag just starting to pull out the jacket when I heard his voice. 

    "What are you doing up?" he asked, and I turned to see his blue eyes staring at me.

    "I'm going out." I replied, pulling out the jacket and laying it next to the sleeping pup. 

    "You left just a few hours ago."

    "I know." He paused, watching me as I fold the clothing and lay it next to Toboe before speaking up again," You should take the jacket. It may get cold."

    And with that he left me to my own devices, I could still feel, his eyes on me as I pause and pulled the jacket on me. It was much too big, the tail haloing my calfs and the sleeves swallowing my hands whole , it was a rusty brown color with ashy blonde fur lining the hoodie and sleeves. 

    I stood there for a moment longer before walking away, pausing only once to look back into the golden eyes of the white wolf for a moment before giving him a nod, "See you all soon." 

    And with that, I left, leaving a pack I had no place in.


	6. ||Five|| Scavange

        Snow and trees replaced the trash and buildings as they ran like they always did; for the past three weeks the pack had been running, following the scent of game. They were starving, only barely surviving on carcasses they found days at a time that vultures gorged on before they managed to stumble on the scent. Still, it was more than they had before they reached the city more than a month ago. Luck seemed to be on their side this time around and boy was Hige not complaining. 

        The four wolves gnawed on the bones and hide of a young buck just starting to grow his first rack, the ravens and vultures leaving very little for the four of them to eat, but the corpse was much fresher than the ones they found before. They were getting closer to the hunter.

        "Who do you think is killing them? Another pack?" Toboe asked, looking up from the leg he was stripping clean in between his paws to the three older wolves resting and chewing as well. 

        "We would smell them in a heartbeat. There wouldn't be any meat on this buck if it were more more than one. Not to mention we don't smell any wolves anywhere in the area," Hige answered him, being the one with the most sensitive nose out of the group," It's probably a cougar or lynx or something, we can take care of that. We'd finally get a fresh meal too." He chuckled, going back to eating stripping red of the ribs. 

        "Really?," Toboe said, sniffing the ground curiously," Maybe I scented one before. It smells awfully familiar..."

        "We should rest for now," Kiba announced, tilting his white head to the towering mountains," We'll head mountains when we wake up. We'll need to be alert if there is a wild cat in these woods." They didn't even question him, only settled in around the now white bones of the cleaned carcass. 

 

       

        Something woke the tanned coloured wolf; a scent. The moon bleaching the surrounding scenery, snow falling gently. Their old tracks and the bones now buried, only the ribs poking out like graves. His packmates were dusted with snow. The scent still lingered above all of that. He shook a small avalanche off of his fur before tracking it down.  It was so strange; familiar yet not like anything he's smelled before. With his nose to the ground, he walked on into the forest. 

        It was so quiet in the woods, the only stirring was the sound of him walking in the monochrome world; well for some time. A strange gait faintly reached his ears, his nose finally rose from the chilly snow, his muzzle pointing toward to the sound, pausing. He strained his ears, barely hearing it again. The gait went faster joined by the sound of another more familiar one; a hare. Something was hunting and it was coming closer. The hare came bursting through the foliage, running at full speed towards him before it stumbled and tried to change direction. It didn't stand a chance, by the time it cleared Hige a silver throwing knife ran through it, dragging the poor creature's carcass a few feet away. Hige having jogged over to see the damage,  pulled out the knife and inspected the familiar blade before looking back when he heard someone coming up behind him. 

        "That's my kill, ya know," Cassia spoke, wearing the same outfit she put together when he last saw her," I'm not keen on sharing." 

        "So this is where you'd gone. You left without us," He grinned his same casual grin, his hands buried in his pockets as she strode past him to collect her kill, not even paying him no mind," Can't wait to tell the guys you're our Mountain Lion when they wake up. I bet Toboe would be excited to see ya again."

        "I'd rather you didn't, Hige. It was for the best I leave, I don't really belong with wolves, don't you think?" She  sighed, taking her time into skinning the hare before eating it just as is.

        "Whoa, I don't think a human would eat meat like that raw. Is that why we haven't smelled any smoke? We haven't even seen any clean cuts like one of your knives. Are you sure you aren't one of us?" She didn't responded, just stood there and pulled the hare apart, it wasn't until she heard a whine did she look back to see Hige in his wolf form once more, her bloody knife in his maw and a clear want in his amber eyes, causing her to roll her violet ones and toss him the rest which he eagerly caught in midair.

        "You're such a hassle," She sighed, picking the knife up and putting it away once more before collecting the fur and started walking off. 

        "Hey wait," He shouted to grab her attention, scarfing down the last of the hare and trotting to catch up," Do ya think we can stay with you for a while? You seem to be a successful hunter and we would love to rest our legs and eat before we travel again."

        "You mean you want to rest your legs and eat."

        "You know me so well~," He snickered and she rolled her eyes once more and started on her way once more, causing him to whine once more," Heyyy!"

    "Just bring them to the foot of the mountain. I'm sure you'll be able to find me there whether I want you to or not." She waved behind her before disappearing amongst the trees.

    "Of course I will. You can't hide from this nose," He barked back, tail wagging now at her -although begrudgingly- invitation before trotting back to the others, excited to bring them to tell them the news in the morning.


	7. ||Six|| Hospitality

    Hige was the first to wake up the next day, excitingly pacing around his pack as they slowly stirred awake, tail wagging as he did. "Come on guys! We gotta go!" He exclaimed as they all stretched and shook their fur to get rid of the snow that collected there. 

    "What's got you so excited, Hige," Toboe mumbled, yawning as he finally stood up. This gave him pause, the tan wolf hesitating. It wouldn't be the best idea to tell them; especially Tsume. Better to lead them to him to her than explain. "Oh. I scented another kill deeper into the forest! It smelled fresh so I want to get there as soon as possible." 

    "Of course...," The grey wolf grumbled, standing up on two legs as a man while the others joined him. " Well that's great! Lead the way!," The younger male chimed in with a grin, excited over the thought of breakfast. Hige returned it as he took the lead, his eyes meeting with the their leader for a split second before hurrying forward. Kiba knows that his lying, of course he does, but still he keeps his mouth shut and follows close behind him instead, mildly curious on where he was going to take them. 

    The four of them walked deeper into the forest, the trees closing in as they trudged through the snow. Hige tried to keep his cool -his arms behind his head and humming to himself- but he was both nervous and excited. Nervous because he doesn't know how Tsume and Kiba are going to react, and excited at the thought of being taken cared for a bit if this manages to go well. Of course, that's only if it goes well; there's a more than good chance it won't.

    "Hey, what's that smell," Toboe chirped, breaking their silent trek, pausing to sniff the ground as the rest continued, "It's oddly familiar..." Hige forced himself not to tense as he waved him off, picking up his pace slightly," Just means we're close, don't worry about it."

    "Close to what exactly?" Kiba finally spoke up, stopping in his tracks. He was afraid this. The brown haired boy turned around to face the curious, accusing, and blank stares on him. "W-well ya see-"

    "I invited him to bring you all over for dinner." A feminine voice cut him off, causing them all to look up farther down the path they were taking. Cassia came into view, wearing the same clothes she stole the last time they saw her and chewing on a piece of meat between her teeth, turning them red and staining her fingers and lips, her lilac eyes holding a bored look. Her hair was longer, a small mass of thick black curls bounced as she took another step towards them," You've been eating my scraps anyway, so might as well."

    "Cassia!!" Toboe shouted, his red furred body bounding towards her and tackling her into the snow, tail wagging violently as he licked her face. She couldn't help but chuckle as he quickly gulped down the rest of the meat in her hand and cleaned of the blood off her fingers and cheek, "Ok, ok! I missed you too!"

    She pushed him off easily as Hige walked over with a grin which she returned with her own. " I told you he wold be excited to see you again." He chuckled under his breath, holding out his hand to pull her up right again, which she takes. "I already knew he would," She replied, reaching up to pet the boy's head who also followed her standing up to wrap his arms tight around her shoulders, refusing to let go. 

    Her eyes looked behind him to see Tsume glaring daggers into her, baring his fangs and raising his fangs. Her smile dropped back to the deadpan expression. " This is why I didn't want them knowing," She mumbled, sighing and peeling herself from Toboe to turn around and walk forward," We should get going. I got a buck waiting for us back in the cave and I'd rather it not get stolen." Toboe was quick to follow her, gluing himself to her side while Hige cheered and followed behind, only looking behind her to see if the other to were following behind her. 

    Tsume looked even more pissed off to see her turn her back on him, prepared to make her pay to even think about doing such a thing, but Kiba placed his hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him from doing so and causing him to curse under his breath and begrudgingly followed behind them all. 

    "Hey Cassia? Why do you smell so different?" Toboe asked, wanting not only to break the tension caused by Tsume, but just to talk to her again. "I don't know," She shrugged back in reply, "I haven't had those chemical showers in a while and have been living out here for over a month, eating meat and roots tend to do that." 

    "I would've still been able to recognize you though," Hige butted in, " Last night, you did smell pretty different. Not bad, but different." She just shrugged in return, not knowing what to tell them. The five of them continued on their way, the ground beneath them elevating as they walked higher up the mountain until they reached a well hidden cave in snow, barely detectable from the outside. She was quick to enter, not wanting to be out in the open for too long which the wolves agreed on, following after; save for Tsume, who dragged his feet up the mountain, his yellow eyes glowering at her back as she led the way. 

    The cave was covered in furs and pelts, making the cold stone hard floor a comfortable place to sit and lounge. The only place with no furs was under the stag she promised, it's antlers cut off and put to the side. Hige was the first to pounce on the meal, of course, with Toboe right behind him. Cassia moved to lean on a mound of furs as the last two wolves stared her down; one glowering and the other's expression unreadable before he moves to take his place in the feast. 

    "Aren't you going to eat, Tsume," She ask, tone flat. 

    "I'm eating anything you killed!" He growled, haunches raised and muzzle lowered, but she didn't seem all that phased; she expected this after all. 

    "Well you already have, so it doesn't really matter now does it?" She replied back, rolling her eyes like he was a child throwing a temper tantrum. She was way too tired to deal with this bullshit. She turned away from him, Laying down and rolling onto her side, facing the wall. She seems to have taken to sleeping during the day, which made sense to her seeing as things usually didn't try and hunt you down at night- save for her of course. 

    Still pissed at the fact he was being ignored by her, Tsume sulked in the shadows of the far wall, gold eyes sharp and hard as the other ate their fill, being mindful to save some for their moody friend, though Hige did take more than his fair share. By the time the three were finished, the carcass was about a little more than 3/4s gone. 

    "You should eat, Tsume. She did catch this kill for us after all," Hige sighed in content as he leaned back against some furs," Who knows when we'll get a fresh kill like this." The dark skinned male just grumbled, turning away from them and curled up to take a nap; seeing her again has already drained him of his energy it seemed. Toboe and Hige followed suit, both with bellies full and willing to take a load off and sleep while Kiba watched on silently.


	8. ||Seven|| Confront

Ever since I left the city limits and started hunting on my own, sleep claimed me for the majority of the day. At first I thought it had something to do with the raw diet I've been eating since then, since I've only eaten fruit and such in the labs and processed food in the city slums when the wolves would steal them for me, but it would make more sense for me to get sick instead of get sleepy. 

    No matter, the night was a lot more appealing to me than the day. 

    As evening came to a close and night began to rear its head, I started to stir. The first thing I was met with was not only the warmth of the furs I laid on, but a sturdy wall of fluff against my back emitting heat. My eyes opened to see the last rays of sunlight bounce off the walls of the cave, watching as they soon disappeared behind the horizon before I finally sat up and looked behind me to see Toboe in his wolf form snuggled against me, pressing as much of his body against me as though to infuse his scent with mine. I ran a hand through his coarse fur which earned me a shift and a content sigh before I stood.

    I silently left the cave with the sleeping wolves, setting out to find something for myself to eat. The forest at night was something else; deathly quiet with only the sound of snow underneath my boots. My ears strained in the darkness while my eyes scanned the monochrome world around me. Fog billowed out from my nose with each breath I took as the scent of prey caught my attention. I was quick to throw a knife at it, darkening the white snow with blood as I approached, sensing another presence behind me.

    "You can come out. I won't bite unlike you all," She huffed as she yanked the knife from the game; which seemed to be a grouse this time,"I thought you were asleep."

    "I thought you were going to run away again," Kiba said as I turned to face him. He was as unreadable as ever, with sharp blue eyes not unlike his golden wolf version. I huffed in response, cleaning my knife on the snow before continuing through the trees, Kiba trailing behind me," You are the one in my cave,  expect you all to leave rather than me." Though I would if it came down to it. 

    "You know Toboe doesn't want to leave you behind," He replied, I could feel his eyes on my back," He was upset when you left last time and made us stay for another day for you to come back." 

    I sighed at this information, shaking my head," That boy. I don't know why he's so attached to someone told to kill him." I turned back to face him when he stopped, both of us unblinking as my words echo in the winter air. There was no Hige or Toboe to stop us this time, only to unrelenting forces clashing. 

    The silence of the forest was deafening.  
       
    

 

    And then a distant sound caught my attention.


	9. ||Eight|| Outnumbered

    I shot my head to the side towards the sound, Kiba following suit as I said," Something's coming." I was quick to climb a tree, trying to get a higher vantage point to see where the sound was coming from. The sky was heavy with dark foreboding clouds blocking the moon and the stars above. It stopped me from see too far in front of me but I still could hear something... coming closer....

    I dropped back onto the snow, dropping the grouse and burying it in the snow; hopefully some wolverine finds it before who ever is coming does. "We have to go. Now," I say as I started running back to the cave. Kiba hot on my heels.

    "What happened? what did you hear?" He asked, his paws carrying him across the snow as we began to climb the foot of the mountain. 

    "I don't know exactly. I couldn't see it either. All I know is that we need to go now," I replied hastily as we two finally reached the entrance to the cave, the other wolves waking up to my urgency, the three quickly standing up and ready for action. 

    "It sounds like a Plane or a jet," Toboe said, standing close to me as I quickly sorted through the furs covering the ground and stuffing my bag full of the most soft and warmest I could find. I'd rather not deal with hypothermia in and spend the next month collecting more furs.

    "If that's what it is then we should head east. The forest gets denser there and I know some underground pathways to get us out of here there," I replied as I stood once more and looked out from the mouth of the cave, now able to see the black dots growing closer in the night sky, obscuring the stars, "Lets go." 

    We didn't bother climbing down the hill, instead I took the risk to circle around to face east, the terrain rocky and uneven, covered in slippery snow and ice. I had trouble getting a good foothold on the stone, though the wolves found it not at all challenging to move across the mountain face the four passing around me, while I struggled to reach east. Toboe stayed close, ready to catch me if I fell, while Hige and Kiba slowed their pace so we could catch up; Tsume took lead getting more antsy and frustrated with each slip and stumble to come from me, but soon we were on the right tract and making our way down to the foot of the. 

    By the time we reached leveled ground, they were close, the sounds of their whining engines and chopping propellers hurting all of our ears. I was hit worst of all surprisingly, my whole body wretching as I sturggled to keep up we them, my ears felt like they were bleeding. 

    "Come on, Cassia! We can make it!" Toboe said, holding onto me and pushing me forward as I covered my ears and shook my head,"I know it hurts but we have to keep going!"

    "Y-yeah," I grunted in response, catching up with the others as we approached the dense trees that made up the eastern half of the forest. So close...

    I heard it right before it happened; the hissing sound of a cannon charging over the whine of the engines right before the blast of light landed on the ground in front of us blowing us away and leaving a large crater in its wake. 

    "You guys split up! Head for the woods," I shouted getting up from the ground where I landed and turned towards the helicopter that hovered over us now and slowly lowering itself; I threw my bag towards them," Quickly! Before they notice you're here!! There's food and supplies in there to make it a week or so! " Kiba, Tsume and Hige ran in different directions while Toboe hesitated; I could feel his worried eyes on my back and my suspicions were only confirmed when I looked back to see his scared expression as he clutched onto the bag.

    "GO!!" That got him running, his reddish wolf form darting into the trees with an overstuffed bag on his back just as soldiers started to drop onto the forest floor. I turned back to them, growling as I dodged their bullets an sank my dagger into flesh; necks, skulls, chests, it didn't matter as long as they dropped off the blade dead. Soon though their numbers began to overwhelm me and I had to retreat, running south and away from the wolves,bullets flying all around me. 

    Hopefully I gave them enough time to escape.


	10. ||Nine|| Massacre

    Branches whipped her face as Cassia ran though the trees, bullets burying themselves in their bark as she darted out of their line of attack, only turning back to turn around a tree and incapacitating a few that were hot on her heels before the rest caught up to her. She kept her eyes forward though, not wanting to get mixed up in the trees and end up heading east where the wolves will be escaping.

    The deafening sound of chopper wings grew louder as it's large shadow hovered over her before it moved ahead. Not good, she knew a trap when she saw one. She turned right, heading west and weaving through the trees in order to lose the men on her heels only to skid to a stop when a wall of armed and shielded men stood in her way. She clicked her tongue as she turned south again, well aware of the danger; not like she has much of a choice now that her pursuit party was close behind her and joined up with the blockade to chase after her. 

    So this is how it ended? executed after a couple months of freedom? Well it was fun while it lasted. She huffed a bit disappointed in the fact that she was so easy to take down even after all those years of training. But there was little to do out of the lab, and in the lab was too suffocating now that she finally experienced what it's like to breath. 

    A clearing appeared up ahead and in it stood dozens of soldiers pointing guns and the aircraft that held them she stood near the edge glaring them all down well aware of the fact that the group that was after her was right behind me, hovering close. 

    Cassia yelped when one of them suddenly wrapped a collar around her neck, the prongs that delivered electricity digging into her neck before she was pushed forward, her hands held behind her back painfully.

    " #1204! You are to come back to Joliet City and face punishment for your disobedience!" One of them shouted over all the soldiers as she was pushed closer to the men. She bared her teeth and snarled at them in reply, only to earn a high voltage shock from the collar in response and leaving her spasming on the ground, writhing in pain. 

    She didn't know just how long she was on the ground weeping and twisting in horrifically wrong ways until suddenly, it all stopped. She laid there, twitching and shuddering as she regained control over body, her shot senses coming back into focus enough to realize notice gruff, hot pants fanning her skin and a wet nose pressing on her neck as teeth soon joined it, fighting the metal collar to release from her neck. She managed to open her eyes in order to see hazy white hovering over her, before it moved back dodging something. Then a russet cloud, not as fluffy as the white one came to finish the job, ripping the collar from her neck and licking the angry wounds it left in its wake.

    Cassia groaned as her focus slowly came back to her, recognizing Toboe above her and keeping the soldiers at bay with the other wolves were dropping men left and right. 

    "Toboe?" She groaned once more, sitting up and holding her head; her whole body was twitching and shaking," I thought I told you all to run."

    "Cassia don't try to move!!" He replied, not responding to her words as he gently pushed her back down," Your body's still recovering from that shock!"

    "I'll be fine. We can't let any of them live now that they know I'm with you guys," She huffed in reply, pushing him off and getting up on unsteady legs.  It might've been the worst shock of her life but she's still built some tolerance to the stuff. Still that shock left her weak on her feet, meaning her fighting was sluggish and heavy handed, and she resort to her dagger fists, nails, teeth- anything to get the job done.

    She snarled as shoved her dagger through a soldier's gut, her other hand shooting out to scratch out his eyes and keep him still as she dragged the knife back out and stabbed him once more in the heart, turning him around just in time to use the new corpse as a shield against gunfire as she charged into two more men.

    This went on for a while and she was beginning to tire out. It wasn't until she heard a yelp did she snap. She saw Tsume and Hige  bloodied and cornered but still having quite a bit of fight left in them. Still she took this new found adrenaline and ran, barreling into the soldiers. Her large canines snapping onto one of their necks and instantly killing them before she swiftly did the same to the others and then some. By the time she was done with them, her walnut brown fur was plastered with blood, her white muzzle red with a mangled arm in between her jaws. 

    She didn't bother to look back towards the boys, whose faces were shocked to see the once human looking girl now running on four legs as a wolf. Her legs were long and thin -almost like a deer's- but strong, her body small and streamlined, covered in dark brown fur and accented by red and white, while her ears were large and rounded. She looked quite strange but there was no doubt she was a wolf with the was she plowed through soldiers, daintily dodging bullets on swift paws before going in for the kill. 

    Soon, the last soldier fell and the wolves were left panting and staring at the brown canine they now knew as Cassia.


	11. ||Ten|| Shifting

    She stood there, sides huffing as her pale green eyes scanned the bloodied battlefield for any more opponents before setting her eyes on the deafening aircraft still running and quickly entering it in order to shut it down and kill anyone else who might be hiding in there, not wanting anyone to report back to whomever was looking for her and mention the wolves. The other wolves reconvened watching her move in different form than they're used to. 

    "Is that really Cassia?" Toboe asked in awe as he gawked at the strange looking brown and red wolf that disappeared in the aircraft, the others joining him as they watched where she disappeared.

    "She didn't smell like one of us though, and she's even called herself a human so it's not like she knew either," Hige mused, scratching his head with a frustrated huff, " It could be the humans. They could've like repressed her wolf and made her human or something. It could be why she smelled so off to us. Even now she doesn't really smell all that much like a wolf despite the form she has now."

    "I wouldn't put it past those damned scientists to play god or somethin',"  Grumbled Tsume in response kicking a body away from the four of them with a grunt, "Probably did some shit to her in order to change so drastically." The others nodded in agreement, all of them knowing just how cruel humans can be in the name of science. 

    "Well, What should we do now?" Asked the youngest once more, voicing the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind. The three of them looked at each other before they looked towards Kiba; the one who seemed to give this small pack some semblance of direction in these times. 

    "...We'll continue heading East. The thicker woods will give us plenty of time to rest and recover while still being protected," He finally answered after a moment of thought, "Cassia knows these woods better than us so she'll be leading us."

    "So we're bringing her with us?" Kiba nodded, which led to Tsume to click his tongue and lumber off while the other two grinned, "Then go get her. I don't want to hang around here longer than I have to."

    Just as he said that the plane shut off abruptly and Cassia came out of the plane, bloodied and on two legs. She tried to wipe it of on the back of her hand before sneering, only looking back up when she saw Kiba walk towards her, "We're going to continue East. Are you coming with us?" 

    She was silent for a moment, weighing her options before nodding, "I guess. It's not like I can stay here any longer." She huffed at the thought of leaving the forest she claimed as hers a month ago, but it can't be helped. She hopped of the aircraft, finding a tiny patch of clean snow -surprisingly- and cleaned her blades and hands as much as she could before the two of them joined the others. Toboe, excited, ran towards her, rearing up on his back legs to lick her face clean and then some. She laughed bracing herself as to not fall back into bodies and blood. Speaking about all that, she'd rather not hang around them now. 

    "Come on. We shouldn't stay around here any longer," She chuckled softly as she gently pushed the red wolf down once more; now her face was covered in slobber instead of blood. Everyone nodded and the five of them took of beginning their run towards the thickets.  

    "So what's it like to find out you aren't human?" Hige, who was next to her now, asked her, his tongue hanging out of his maw in a wolfish grin. Her legs stuttered as she furrowed her brows; confused by his words, but a look around her let her know that yes he was right. She wasn't human. She was on four stilty legs with a muzzle on her face. She surprisingly didn't feel any different though; like she was in this form all her life and not the other way around. 

    "It doesn't feel all that different," Cassia replied honestly," It feels very natural."

    "Probably because this is your true form," grumbled Tsume, who was a few paces in front of us. She hummed in response, that's probably it. Her caretakers might have done something to her in order to keep her in human form, even while she was fighting and training.

    They soon reached the thickets and their pace slowed as they had to climb and jump over fallen trees and bushes before the group decided to just walk instead of run and risk some injury in these woods. Cassia took this time to finally clean her body, rolling in the snow to clean the blood off her fur before shaking it off a moment later before they all continued deeper. She walked behind them all, despite knowing the area the best and her longer legs. There was really no reason other than the fact that she was stuck in her own thoughts and it was only when she notice the area around them get lighter did she stop moving. 

    "It's almost sunrise we should take a break and sleep," She said with a yawn, her hand coming up to cover it before she took her backpack from Toboe, who was still carrying it. He of course was happy to take a break; as was Hige; but Tsume seem restless while Kiba just nodded. She pulled things out; some furs which she laid out on the snow, and some dried meat which she handed out to the others, They all ate their fill and soon the 5 wolves curled up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all these are all the chapters live on Quotev right now.
> 
> I'm right now planning a Q/A for some background info on Cassia and the boys since this story focuses on the rebirth at the end of the series. So things are a lot different in this world compared to the last.
> 
> So feel free to leave your questions so I can make a list!


End file.
